Project: New World
by V-Trigger
Summary: (AU, Takes place after Ending: E). With Humanity extinct, YoRHa dead and the machine network gone. A surviving YoRHa unit sets off to find another reason for existence.
1. Re-Awakening

**Sup. Me again. I know that i completely suck for not updating any of my stories. can't guarantee the same here but i fell in love with this game. i finished it from Ending A to E whilst being IMMENSELY underleveled. but overall i loved my experience, i fell in love with the characters *cough* 2B *cough* and yeah i decided to write something about it. now first thing to note before you read this is this takes place after ending E and also, Devola and Popola are alive. we never really see them die, so i'd like to think that they survived. or if you don't think the same as me i guess you could label this is AU. idk. And second thing is that. I'll be using 4S from the side quest Reconnaissance Squad as a means for the main character. since he doesn' t have that much of a character i'll use him as to my own means so i'll put him under the label of ooc.**

* * *

"W-… what? Oh… where am I?"

"Analysis: Unit 4S has awoken from Emergency Suspend mode, after suffering damage from a Flight Unit crash."

"I crashed? Oh well that explains the sore body…" 4S says as he slowly stood up, trying to ignore the gaping pain of his body. "Pod, contact the Bunker and relay information about our current status."

"Error: Unable to connect to the Bunker's communication servers."

"What?"

"Error: Unable to connect to the Bunke-"

"Yeah, yeah I get that part! But why?"

"Unknown."

4S sighed in exasperation as he looked around. "Pod, do a scan for any nearby Black Box signals."

"Affirmative. Scanning for traces of Black Box signals."

He started to look around as his small white companion scanned their surroundings, It looked to be that he was still in the City Ruins, near the Factory as it might. _But_ _why does everything look so different_?

"So, any finds Pod?"

"Analysis: No traces of Black Box signals can be found within a Ten Kilometer radius."

4S held his chin, "That's weird, the last thing I remember was an order for a full scale attack. If that was the case then shouldn't this place be brimming with Black Box signals?" He tried to remember anything he could find within his memory data but came out of a loss. "Pod, how long was I incapacitated?"

"Unit 4S has been in emergency suspend for approximately two months since descent."

4S' stared at his Pod. Complety alarmed "Two months? That long? How?"

"Sustained damage from an aerial assault of new type machine lifeforms, including sustained damage from flight unit crash has resulted in giving Unit 4S a long period of internal repairs done by Pod 024."

"So you saved me?"

"Affirmative."

"Thanks."

"Pod 024 was created to support the assigned unit at all costs."

"Heh, Still Thanks."

"Affirmative."

He managed to limp off for a few meters before he hears an unmistakable clanging noise of a machine's foot. It seemed to be coming from past the fallen highway so he slowly went out to investigate, but what he found was something else entirely.

"KILL… ANDROIDS… KILL…"

"Pain… Pain… Pain…"

"There's a whole swarm of them…" 4S said as he looked down on the immense numbers of machine lifeforms.

"Analysis: Unit 4S should avoid combat due to still faulty NCFS systems."

4S groaned. "Two months and that still hasn't been repaired? Okay I take back what I said to you earlier Pod. Looks like I'm dying either way."

"Proposal: contact the Resistance Camp and ask for a rescue pick up."

4S sighs, well the proposal did make sense. "Alright, Pod try to open a communication link to the Resistance camp."

"Affirmative. Opening communication link." The Pod said before projecting a white screen showing the face of an female android.

"I don't recognize this signal… who is this?" The android's voice said through the comms.

"Hey…" 4S waved through the screen. "Uhm… name's 4S and I uhh kinda need help."

The android's eyebrow raised. "Oh? What seems to be the problem?"

4S sighed. "I just recently woke up from emergency suspend mode, and my NCFS capabilities are still offline. Another thing to note is: There's a fuckton of machines right below me."

"Hmm…" The android in the screen thought about it for a while, before nodding. "Understood. We'll try to send out a rescue team to your location if we could get your current coordinates."

Pod 024 lit up for a moment. "Already done."

The android in the screen nodded again. "I'm Anemone, Leader of the Resistance Camp."

"Well then, Thank you Anemone I appreciate your assistance." 4S smiled.

"With all that's happened, we need all the help we could get, so after we take you in, we're going to make you do jobs to our bidding." Anemone said through the comms.

"Duly noted. Guess something like this doesn't just happen without a price huh?"

"Indeed. Well then, pleasure speaking to you 4S." Anemone said before the transmission was cut off.

4S leaned on the ledge of the highway. "Well that was eventful, now we play the waiting game…" He rested for a while, not noticing the machine that found his presence and was now about to go confront him.

"Kill… Android… Kill…"

The Machine came closer.

4S noticed at the last second as he started to limp away. "Uhh Pod?! Little help here!?"

"Affirmative."

The little Pod started to charge its laser but before it could let loose, the machine was impaled by a Type-3 sword.

"You know, you should really watch out for anything these days." Says an android unit with curly pink hair.

"Are you the one that we were tasked to rescue?" another pink-haired android said.

4S looked at his two saviors they both looked pretty much well the same, face, clothes and all except for the fact that one has curly, unruly hair while the other has silky smooth straight hair. It was then that he realized that they were smirking, _why are they smirking?_ Until he finally realized it. _I'm staring aren't I?_ he sighed as he nodded to their question. "Yeah, I'm 4S. Thanks for the save."

The two looked at each other before smiling at him respectively. The curly one spoke.

"I'm Devola. And this is my sister, Popola." She said as she pointed out to the straight-haired beside her.

"Ready to go?" Popola asked him.

4S nodded again as he limped towards them. "Yeah, let's go."

They both supported him as they began to trek their way back to the Resistance Camp. Though as the three walked, and the Pod floated after them. 4S noticed the large white structure dropped dead center in the middle of the city, he slowly pointed at it.

"Hey uhh, what's that?"

Popola looked at the direction that he was pointing towards to as she began to explain, "Nobody really knows, but at one point a YoRHa unit, two of them went inside. We never saw them come back."

"Oh."

"Me and Devola tried to help one of them inside, 9S was his name. do you know him?"

"9S? I don't think there's anybody in YoRHa that doesn't know him. He was one of the two who took down Adam and Eve after all."

"Hmm…" Devola suddenly hummed.

4S began to once again think as they successfully went past a couple of machines without being detected. "Say…"

"Yeah?" Devola answered.

"What happened during the descent mission?"

Devola and Popola were both quiet as they went in a small alleyway between two buildings, leading to a large clearing filled with androids and tents. The Resistance Camp.

They dropped him off a bed in the medical tent as they both looked at each other before turning to him. "I guess you should go ask Anemone that." They said before Devola raised her hand towards him as it starts to glow.

"But first we have to get you back in shape." She said.

4S' body starts to mildly glow as he feels his internal circuits and his artificial limbs starts to heal. "You're a healer?"

"Well we both are. And best believe that we're the best damn healers around."

4S laughed as his body felt back to normal, and the glowing stopped.

"Analysis: NCFS systems restored. Melee combat capabilities restored. Proposal: Show appreciation to units Devola and Popola for the repairs."

4S nodded as he looked up to the two medical androids as he stood up and held out a hand. "Thanks." He smiled.

The two smiled back as the shook his hand. "No problem. Its kinda like our job anyways."

4S nodded. "Well, I guess its time to meet the leader…"

"Oh well she's at the main tent with the planning table as we like to call it. She's pretty stressed out since the last few months so good luck talking to her."

"Alright, thanks again you two." 4S said one last time as he left the two to converse on their own inside the medical tent. "Now, let's go find out what happened while I was out…"

He walked along the camp as he noticed different tents standing for different reasons, one solely for resources, the others for shops of supplies or weaponry, all in all the camp looked more organized the he thought.

He slowly approached the largest tent in the area, inside was massive table and a few ports areas for research uses. He then saw a familiar face he saw from the transmission.

He slowly reached out to the unit. "Hey uhh, Anemone was it?"

Anemone turned to see him as she a small smile crept up to her face. "Ah, you must be 4S."

4S nodded in return, "Nice place you got here. If there wasn't a war going this place would be a pretty good community."

Anemone laughed, "Indeed. Though with the Machine Network gone, this war will end soon."

4S raised a brow, "The machine network? Gone? When?" He shook his head. "Anyways, I have to contact command. Could you perhaps open your communication channel towards the bunker?"

Anemone bit her lip and shook her head. "That won't be possible."

4S looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Anemone looked at him with sincerity, "All communication channels with the Bunker has been severed during the final descent mission."

4S' face slightly paled. "What… happened during the mission?"

Anemone took a big breath as she released a large sigh. "All YoRHa units that landed were hit with an EMP strike from new type machine units."

She continued without letting 4S talk.

"All affected YoRHa units were hacked and the network was infected by the logic virus, another scanner like you, 9S. told us that the logic virus managed to infect the moon network and everybody inside the Bunker. And as a last resort, the Commander made the Bunker self-destruct to contain the virus."

4S unconsciously releases his held breath. "So you what you're saying is…" He started.

"YoRHa is dead." Anemone finished.

Anemone sighed at the scanner. "I'll leave you alone to think for a while. I think you'll need it."

Anemone left him in the tent.

4S sat down at one of the fold up chairs as he processed the information he was just told.

 _YoRHa is dead… Everybody… Operator, Commander… There's bound to be someone that survived right?_

He shook his head vigorously and looked at Pod. "Pod scan for anything within max range of anything, anything at all relating to YoRHa."

"Affirmative. Scanning surroundings…"

4S tapped his left foot on the ground, losing patience as the minute passes by.

"Scanning complete."

"Find anything!?" He shouted.

"It appears that there are two online support Pods nearing three faint Black Box signals."

"How far?"

"Approximately 25 Kilometers, West. Near the tower and commercial district."

4S stood up, "Alright. Let's go."

"Affirmative."

4S nodded to his floating companion as they both set out to try and see if they're the last fragments of YoRHa left.

"Proposal: Unit 4S should re-stock for necessary supplies needed for the mission."

"Yeah, yeah I get it… Pod, what's the condition of my melee weapons?" 4S says as he heads out for the supply trader in one of the tents.

"Unit 4S' melee weaponry, YoRHa-Issued blade is in pristine condition for combat."

"Good, we're gonna need it."

He reached the supply trader and re-stocked his needed supplies with no problem, and finally headed out of the resistance camp as he headed for the general direction of where the black box signals were.

"This place is awfully quiet, when a while ago we were seeing a bunch of machines…"

"Hypothesis: due to the lack of a machine network. Machine lifeforms will act differently from before, and thus is classified as a larger threat than before."

"You mean because they're more unpredictable now, they're more dangerous?"

"Affirmative."

"Glad to know."

4S continued to try and avoid as much machines as possible, killing only the ones that are necessary and in his way as he made his way nearer and nearer to the Black Box signals.

He reached a building near to what looks to be a communication tower as Pod spoke up.

"It appears that the Black Box signals are on higher levels of this structure."

4S breathed out. "Looks like were climbing then…"

He made his way up the stairs over and over again until he hears a machine's movement on the upper levels.

"Ah shit… to think I was hoping that everything would go out smoothly…" He whispered to himself.

He slowly walked up the stairs to the next level as he tried to be as stealthy as he could.

"Analysis."

Pod's voice echoed inside the building.

The machine's faced their general direction.

4S facepalmed.

"It appears that there are machine lifeforms in this level."

The machines started to head their way

"Yeah, no shit!" 4S shouted as his blade appeared behind him.

"Proposal: Dispose of the machine lifeforms quickly."

"Shut up for a minute Pod and let me concentrate!"

"Understood."

4S sighed as he swung his arm, the blade seemingly like magic floated and followed the movements of his swing without his hand touching the blade itself.

"Pod!"

"Affirmative." A white glow was building up into Pod's small pipe-like hands.

"Go!"

Pod released a beam a that vaporized two machine's as five more crept up.

"Pod cover me!"

"Affirmative. Initiating, covering fire."

4S charged in on the group of machines as Pod began to shoot from its machine gun. The battle itself didn't take too long as the machines were only a bunch of small bipeds, but 4S seemed to be tried from the small battle.

"I guess this is what two months of being online does to you huh?" He questioned himself as he panted.

"Proposal: After this mission, Unit 4S should rest at the location called Resistance Camp."

"Yeah… Okay. Rest sounds nice." He agreed.

4S started to climb up the building once more as the Black Box signals became stronger and stronger until he finally reached the door that leads up to the roof.

"Well, this is it…"

"It appears that the sources of the faint Black Box signals has grown in intensity. Hypothesis: the sources came from offline YoRHa units, that has recently been turned on."

"Alright then… let's meet these Units." 4S held the door knob tight as he spun it around and slowly pushed the door open, the light from the roof shining in the dark building. 4S looked around the roof, and he was met with three YoRHa units, A male, with short white hair wearing the usual YoRHa visor. And two females, one with short hair wearing a gothic lolita outfit also wearing the same standard visor, while the other one with longer hair, with bits of skin peeled of her lower parts and to some of her chest. And they were all staring at him as he looked back.

"You're…"

The long haired one spoke.

"YoRHa?"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. and i know that i didn't really describe what 4S looks like, well since he's a scanner he generally looks like 9S. but since 9S is a newer model, 4S is just as tall as he is, has the same outfit and everything. the only difference being his black hair**

 **Well leave a review to this story as i still am a relatively new author that's trying to grasp my own writing style, so any constructive criticism is heavily needed. and thanks for reading this first chapter, and hope that i stop being lazy and write a second one.**

 **P.S no pairings. probably.**


	2. A Not So Heartwarming Reunion

**Hello once again, and thank you for reading this fic. To be honest. I had no idea that the name '4S' has already been claimed by a side quest character. So thank you to Akytsu Frozen and L'ceil for pointing that out. But due to that Akytsu Frozen recommended for me to just go and continue what I wrote, but now using the REAL canon 4S in which now that I think about it, is a better option than a full OC overhaul… so now this story will officially be an AU due to 4S not being found in the forest kingdom, but found in the city ruins. But once again I thank all the review this story has gotten, all 4 of them. Lol. But they still ended up deciding whether the story itself is a bust or not so thank you.**

* * *

 _Dark… so… dark…_

"2B!"

 _A voice…?_

"Dammit… she's not waking up!"

 _It's not 9S… Who is this…?_

"Wake up you thong-wearing idiot!"

2B's eyes flickered open as she quietly groaned and slowly sat up. To her surprise the first thing she sees is A2 with what seems to be concern in her eyes? Next to her laid down 9S. he looked to be sleeping so she went to look back at A2. "A2?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up from her position. "Finally…" she muttered.

"Excuse me?" 2B raised a brow.

A2 grunted as she pointed at Pod 042. "This thing won't shut up until I try to wake you up."

2B's face showed a little smirk as she looked at her Pod. "Is that right?"

"Affirmative."

2B nodded to her Pod as A2 coughed into her closed palm, gaining 2B's attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but you should really try to go wake up your boyfriend over there."

2B looked to her side as she saw the curled up 9S. "He's not… we're not like that. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." A2 waved her off.

2B sighed as she shifted her position to kneeling facing 9S' body. Her hands slowly floated above his left arm as she…

"9S wake up already!"

Grabbed it and shook him to all hell.

"Ah! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

2B promptly dropped him as she stood up. "Good."

9S shook off all the collected dust on his clothes before he stood up. "Where are we anyw-" His thought was stopped as he saw A2 looking at him with a stoic face. He gave her the most vicious glare he could muster before turning to 2B.

"What… is SHE doing here?!" He asked, pointing directly at A2.

2B looked at A2 who shrugged. She turned back to 9S. "What's wrong?"

9S looked shocked. "She killed you!"

2B nodded.

"In front of me!"

2B sighed. "9S… I asked her to kill me. I was infected by the logic virus."

"I could've saved you!"

"You wouldn't have made it in time!"

9S ruffled his hair in frustration. He sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

2B raised a brow.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"9S, tell me. Now."

"I'm sick of it…"

"What?"

"I said, I'm sick of it! Everything! YoRHa, this stupid war! I hate it!"

"9S…" 2B looked at him in shock.

"Guessing he broke huh…" A2 muttered from where she stood.

9S took a big breath, then looked at 2B. "And you…"

"M-… Me?"

"I'm sick you too… all your lies… the way you hid all of it… your purpose to kill me."

2B grit her teeth as she slapped 9S. "It's not like I enjoyed doing it! You know it hurt me too!"

"But you still did it!" 9S shot back. "Are orders more important than my trust? Huh? Well, is it?!"

2B looked down at the ground. Never before did solid concrete look like the most interesting in the world.

It was then, A2 spoke up.

"Would you just shut up!"

Both heads turned to the prototype android as she sighed.

"Look, I get why you hate me. I killed your girl in front of you. Big deal. Get over it. But why're you taking your frustrations on her? She did what she could. If she didn't follow orders and didn't kill you, command will. And they'll kill her too for disobeying orders. Now I'm gonna say some enlightening words to cheer you up, but I know you did some digging. And you already know that Command wouldn't even flinch at the thought of eliminating you two."

9S grumbled for a moment.

"Fine…"

"9S…" 2B said.

"I forgive you… but I can't trust you… not yet."

2B slowly nodded. "I understand."

2B let off a sigh of relief before Pod 024 and Pod 153 comes up.

"Alert: unknown Black Box signal detected."

A2 faced the Pod with concern. "Is it infected?"

"Negative. Infected YoRHa Black Box signals will now be detected as enemy signals."

2B faced her Pod. "Where's the signal coming from?"

"The signal is being emitted through the other side of that door." Pod 153 pointed with its pipe-like fingers.

"Are they friendly?"

"Unknown."

"Tch. Useless as always."

"Shh. Quiet down. We'll find out if they're friendly soon enough." 9S told them, facing the door.

A2 grabbed her sword as she took a stance, most likely preparing for any attack as 2B merely stared at the door. She noticed the knob slowly twitch, her eyes watching the knob slowly turn until it clicked… she watched the door opened as she…

"What?" She whispered under her breath.

The unit behind the door looked just like 9S. the only difference being his black hair. The three stared at him just as he stared back. The silence and eye contact brought heavy tension, that which A2 chose to break.

"Are you…"

She looked at A2 then back to the unit at the door.

"YoRHa?"

The guy in the door shrugged.

"Does it matter anymore?" He said.

"What?" A2 questioned.

He sighed and walked forward for a bit before stopping a few feet in front of them. "I mean, YoRHa is gone isn't it? So why should it matter if I am- WAS YoRHa?"

"…Tch." A2 lowered her sword.

9S looked at the guy with a straight face. "Who are you anyway?"

"Who, me? Oh, I'm 4S. pleasure." He said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"A Type-4 model, eh? You guys were deployed pretty early on if I remembered correctly. Oh, I'm 9S by the way."

"You're the guy they call Nines right? Nice to meet you." 4S walked towards 9S with a hand raised.

9S smiled as he took it. "Nice meeting you too."

4S broke the hand shake as he looked at 2B. "Judging from what I used to hear back in the Bunker, I'm guessing you're 2B right?"

2B smiled as she nodded. "I am. It's a pleasure to meet you 4S."

4S smiled back. "Likewise." He then turned to A2. "So, who's the chick?"

"Alert." A white Pod with red accents spoke up from behind 4S. "Black Box signature identified. This signature belongs to Unit A2. A YoRHa fugitive."

4S looked at his Pod, brow raised then back to A2. "Fugitive huh…"

A2 rolled her eyes. "What are you gonna do about it?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. I don't have orders to go after you, nor do I want to."

"Tch. Whatever."

4S shrugged as he turned his head back to 2B. "She always like that?"

2B gave a shrug of her own. "I don't know."

"Huh."

9S then spoke up. "So, you survived the descent mission?"

"I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't, now would I?"

9S' curiosity peaked. "How?"

4S walked to the edge of the building as he leaned on the concrete railings. "Crashed. During the descent, we were ambushed before we made it to the ground. Got stuck in emergency suspend mode after I crashed my flight unit. I woke up a few hours ago actually."

Now it was A2's time to question him. "So you woke up and decided to go survivor hunting? Pretty suspicious if you ask me…"

"Well… not exactly."

"What do you mean."

"Pod only focused on keeping my Black Box intact. Aside from that I was blown to shit. Couldn't walk and all that shit." He looked at the view before turning his head back. "Had to call up the Resistance Camp. They sent some people to get me and got two androids to help fix me up." His though got sidetracked for a moment. "Hey Nines."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know a pair of twins?"

"Devola and Popola?"

"Yeah."

"They're alive?" A2 spoke up.

"Yeah, they were the ones who fixed me up."

"So… they managed to survive that huh…" 9S softly chuckled.

"Yep. Told me to tell them to report anything if I find you. But I'm sure you can just tell them yourself." 4S said with a shrug.

"Yeah…" 9S said with a smile.

"Alert."

The same red accented Pod once again talked. "Unit 4S has received a communication link. Opening transmission." Pod said before it projected a small screen with a very unhappy Anemone.

"4S." she said with a stern voice.

"Y- yeah?"

"I leave you for a few minutes, and when I came back you were nowhere to be found! Now WHERE. ARE. YOU?" She said, frustration oozing out of her voice.

4S began to sweat for a bit as his mouth opened to a nervous smile. "I… Uhm…"

Anemone sighed in the transmission. "You know what? I don't care. Just get back here. You still haven't done your part of the deal for saving you. And I'll have you know that I'll make you do labor so hard that your arm hinges or whatever its composed off falls off. Do. You. Get. It?"

"Yes mam. Loud in clear." 4S frantically said, doing a mock salute.

Anemone sighed again as she smiled at the screen. "Alright. I'll be seeing you then. Ending transmission." She said as the projection turned off.

4S sighed in relief before turning back to the three who all had different reactions.

2B herself still looked calm.

9S looked as if he was trying to hold off his laughter.

A2 just didn't care and laughed her ass off.

"You're so screwed!" She mocked.

"Yeah, yeah." 4S grumbled off. "Can we go to the Resistance Camp now? I'm pretty sure she'll change her mind if brought you three back." 4S stopped leaning on the ledge and stood straight.

"Agreed." Pod 042 said. "Staying in this location while doing non-productive activities will only lower time efficiency. Proposal: Go back to the Resistance Camp and ask about the current situation."

9S nodded to the proposal. "Sounds reasonable enough."

"Indeed." 2B agreed.

A2 slowly stopped laughing as she looked at the two. "Alright. Let's go."

4S nodded as he stretched for a bit. "Okay, so do we go down the stairs or just jump down the building?"

9S and 2B turned to each other as 9S shrugged. He walked to the ledge beside 4S and looked at him. "See you on the ground!" he yelled as he ultimately jumped. Followed by A2 and 2B, leaving 4S alone on the roof.

"Alright looks like we're jumping. C'mon Pod lets g- Pod?" He looked around him. "Pod where are you?" He thought for a moment before he looked down to see A2 floating down ON HIS POD.

"FOR THE LOVE OF G- ARGHH!" he cut himself off as he grumbled off to the stairs.

* * *

He exited the building to be met with 2B sitting down on a nearby piece of rubble as 9S and A2 gave him a smirk.

4S kept walking straight mumbling "Ass." When he walked past them only for them to end up chuckling at him before following.

* * *

It didn't take long for the four to reach the camp, but once they were at the entrance 4S stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" 2B asked him.

"Stay here."

"Why?"

"For dramatic effect. Only come in when I call you guys."

9S chuckled as 2B and A2 sighed. "Is this really necessary?"

"No, but it'll deliver a bigger impact to them wouldn't it?" 4S grinned.

2B pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just go inside already."

4S gave her a mock salute. "Understood, My Lady." He did a mock bow before turning and walking away leaving 2B to soak in the embarrassment. A2 smirked and spoke up. "Did he just-"

2B glared at her. "Not. One. Word."

A2 raised her hands in surrender as she silently chuckled, with 9S feeling a little uneasy.

 _Meanwhile…_

4S walked inside to be greeted by the same folk he saw earlier. He looked around to see a familiar pair of twins sitting on a bench next to the supplies trader. He walked towards them, waving as they noticed him.

"Hey." 4S greeted.

"Oh well look at you, you're walking and everything."

"Devola… stop."

"Oh alright Popola." Devola said before turning back to 4S. "So what brings you here?"

"I need you two to come with me to talk to Anemone. I uhh… have to talk to her about something that might concern you two." 4S spoke up

"And that is?" Popola questioned.

"You'll see." 4S grinned.

Popola and Devole looked at each other and shrugged. They then stood up and faced him. "Okay, but this better be good." Devola warned.

"Oh don't worry… it will." 4S kept his grin.

The two then followed 4S back to the main tent to see Anemone barking up orders. But when her eyes met the three of them she gave them her full attention.

"So… 4S…" She started off.

"Yes…?"

"Where did you run off to?"

4S tried to stop his hand from shaking. In terms of combat capabilities, even if he was weaker than a B model, he was still more then capable on taking down an old android like Anemone. But she just emanates an aura that he can't help but fear.

 _Kinda like the commander… heh._

"I uhh… found a couple of friends." He nervously answered.

"Oh? A couple of friends you say?"

"Yeah, I brought them with me."

"Ugh! I knew it Popola, he was just using us as an excuse for Anemone!"

4S took offend as he turned to face them. "Am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Shut up both of you!" Anemone shouted. Which in fact, initially did its purpose and shut the two up. She faced 4S. "Explain."

4S gulped something down. "W-well… rather than explaining…."

"OHH!" someone from the camp shouted.

"What's wrong?!" Anemone shouted.

"Boss… its…"

"You never change, do you Anemone?" A2 chuckled as she walked towards them.

"Number 2…" Anemone choked.

"What do you mean she never changes, huh A2?" 2B spoke next to her.

"2B too…" Devola spoke. "Then that means…" Popola looked around and saw the young lad waving at them.

"Long time no see you two." 9S greeted.

"Yeah…" The twins replied.

"I uhh… Hate to break this beautiful reunion but…" 4S looked at Anemone. "Do I still owe you?"

Anemone looked at 4S with a smirk. "Of course you do."

"Damn it." He cursed under his tongue.

2B looked at the black-haired scanner and smiled. "Well good luck on you new job then."

"Thanks…" He muttered.

2B then looked at 9S hanging around with the twins. She frowned.

"Nines…" she whispered.

* * *

 **And that's done. Would you believe me if I told you that I wrote this in one night/day its 4 am in the morning so idgaf anymore. Anyways, not my best portrayal of 9S and im damn fucking disappointed at myself. Well anyways back to the usual things also, as much as people would think that 2B and 9S are gonna hook up, unfortunately i don't ship it. (I know, the heresy... curse me amiright?) and like i said. parirings are undecided so 4S won't be paired with 2B, A2, or anybody for that matter, the same could be said with 9S. that is until i finally make up my mind on what to do with this story... meh, i'll think about it some other time, anyways hope you enjoyed.**

 **Leave a review, any constructive criticism is highly appreciated as it helps me improve on doing what I love. This is V-Trigger, formerly known as MooNSpawN, Peace out.**


	3. Not So Different

4S scanned through a bunch of old books of the past as he checked out an old library inside the Forest Kingdom. He looked at different titles, noticed the age of each literary piece as he noticed that several books here, dates all the way back to the late 80's some even older. And overall, all this knowledge is carefully arranged inside a single room of a castle inside the forest. He looked away from the books and down the railings as he sighed at his own thoughts.

 _Thank god for their abilities to store data._

He looked at the shelves once more.

 _This is highly inefficient._

"Whoa… WHOA!" A voice from downstairs echoed as sounds of clattered books followed afterwards.

4S looked down the railings once more, only finding a pile of books on the floor. "You okay down there?"

9S' head suddenly popped out from the pile. "Yeah, I'm good!" He said before getting his body free from the pile. "Man, this place sure is great…" He smiled as he looked at even more books and skimmed through some of them.

4S floated down on his Pod towards the floor 9S was in. As he landed he immediately eyed the book pile that 9S was sitting on whilst reading one at his hand.

"That's… a lot of books." He noted.

"Yup…" Was the only response he received.

4S raised a brow as 9S kept reading. "We didn't come here to read you know…"

9S sighed as he closed the book and gazed into 4S' eyes sternly. "HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF A SCANNER AND NOT BE CURIOUS OF THE KNOWLEDGE RESIDING IN THESE BOOKS?!" he shouted as he pointed to his book pile.

4S shrugged. "This library IS pretty cool but, we got some actual Scanner missions to do." He reasoned back.

9S abruptly stood, dropping his book. "You're beginning to sound like 2B…" He grumbled.

4S chuckled as he and 9S began to walk out of the room. "Tell you what, maybe after this mission, you and I could come back here and loot this place out." He proposed.

9S' eyes seemed to sparkle at the idea. "Really?"

4S shrugged. "Why not? There's plenty of unused buildings next to the Camp. We could clean one of them up and use it as a book storage. Plus, it might just help counter the boredom whenever there's no missions to do."

9S nodded happily. "Yeah, Yeah!"

"Plus, maybe you could use it to spend some quality time with the twins."

9S stopped walking. "What?"

4S looked back and grinned at 9S' immense confusion, and wait was that… _embarrassment_ in his eyes? He tried to keep hold of his laugh, as 9S began to fume and assaulted him with questions.

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, everyone in camp knows that you hang around D and P almost for 24/7 since we came back."

"…"

"So… should we be expecting little baby androids running amuck soon?"

"Don't begin to joke about that!" 9S' mouth began to spat with words. "You know we can't _make_ babies, we're androids!" He ended, his cheeks burning red.

4S waved him off as he laughed. "I know, I know. I'm just messing with you."

9S huffed as they continued walking, taking out a few machines on the way.

"Alert: Units 9S and 4S has successfully extracted sufficient enemy data. Proposal: Return to the Resistance Camp and notify the life form known as 'Anemone'."

4S looked at his Pod. "Really? That was enough? We just killed a few."

"Indeed. But Unit 9S already has sufficient combat data from during the events dubbed as 'The Tower', therefore already adding to the amount of data needed to be collected."

"Huh."

4S looked at 9S. "Guess we'll be able to go loot that place faster than we thought."

"Yeah!"

"But we still have to report back first."

"Aw…"

4S grabbed his chin for a minute. "Pod, contact Anemone."

"Affirmative, opening communication link." Pod 024 said before projecting Anemone's face in a holographic screen.

"Huh? Oh, it's you two. So, how's the mission going?" She said, not looking at the screen.

"Pretty great. We're pretty much done." 4S nonchalantly said as he shrugged.

"Oh? And are you gonna return immediately?"

"Uh… about that…"

"4S!" He turned to look at 9S who smiled.

"Let me talk to her." He suggested.

4S shrugged as he stepped back, allowing 9S into Anemone's view.

"Hello 9S, you guys doing well over there?"

"We finished it already actually. But before we come back, can we bring a bunch of books over?"

"Books?"

"9S is all hearty-eyed at a library we found inside the castle. He wants to loot all the books back to camp."

"Hmm… I see…" Anemone gave it a thought. "So? How many books are we talking about here."

"Analysis: The Castle Library holds an estimated amount of over three thousand books."

Anemone's eyes bulged. "Th-three thousand…"

9S' eyes shined as he pleaded. "So, can we bring them over?"

"I- I'm afraid not."

"Why?!"

4S began to speak. "Cause it's an absurd amount Nines." He began to think for a while. "Let's start out with a few number of books first, when you're done with them we could return them then take some more. How does that sound?"

Anemone nodded inside the screen. "That sounds more reasonable than bringing all three thousand books back."

9S pouted. "Fine…"

4S smiled. He faced Anemone. "So, how's the two combat droids doing?"

"Oh, A2 and 2B? they just came back from their expedition."

"Yeah well, taking care of a few machines and gathering supplies, is probably easier for combat units then getting data for us scanners."

"Huh? Are you saying our job is easy?!" A2 sprang up and took Anemone's place in the screen.

"I'm saying is that, it's probably more fun than hiding and studying the habits of machines from afar." 4S said blandly.

"Hmph… It's probably easy."

"Oh? Mind switching jobs then?" 4S challenged.

"You're on!" A2 roared back.

A sigh sounded on A2's side as she was abruptly pushed by 2B. "You're being too noisy A2."

"Sup' 2B." 4S greeted.

"Hello. Currently A2 and I are engaged in an important conversation with Anemone, so please make this call quick." 2B said before moving away from view of the screen. Showing Anemone chuckling.

"Looks like things are pretty lively there." 4S commented.

"Yeah, you know it. Anyways, I'll be awaiting you're return. Both of you."

"Alright, see you later Nems." 4S cheered.

"… Nems?"

"Yep! Bye!"

"Wait! No! why Nems?!- "The screen disappeared.

"Now then…" 4S turned to see 9S gone.

"Welp, time to go babysit for a while…"

He began his trek back to the castle.

* * *

"I still can't believe you brought a hundred of them still…" 4S complained as they were nearing back to camp.

"I can't help it; my scanner senses were telling me to take them you know?" 9S asked him as he carried a large bag filled to the brim of books, such books were more on the fictional side and a few being about ancient Human history. The large amount of literature that 9S brought was the sole reason that they didn't use the access point to transport back to the Resistance Camp.

"No, I don't know. Also, what's a scanner sense? Is that something like, only 9S models have?"

"I don't know. But it comes up to you with a… tingly feeling."

"…Tingly?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

"Yep."

"You're weird."

9S gasped. "Am not!"

4S laughed as they finally arrived back to the camp. 4S went to the main tent as 9S headed to the room given to them to drop his 'New prized possessions'.

There, he saw A2 and 2B talking with Anemone over the planning table. "Yo." He greeted off.

2B saw him first as she smiled and nodded as he waved.

Anemone turned to him and sighed. "About time…"

4S smiled sheepishly. "We would've gotten here earlier if 9S didn't decide to bring in a large haul.

Anemone faced him. "How many?"

"About a few hundred or so."

Anemone's eyebrow twitched. "Alright."

2B spoke up. "Why, what did 9S bring?"

4S turned to look at her. "Books."

"Books?"

4S nodded. "Books."

"Why?"

"He says that his 'Scanner senses was tingling.'" 4S shrugged. "I still don't know what he meant by that."

Anemone shook her head. "Anyways, 4S."

"Yeah?"

"Where's the data?"

"Oh yeah." 4S turned to his Pod. "Pod, begin data transfer."

"Affirmative. Commencing data transfer."

As Pod transferred data to Anemone 4S walked up to the table.

"So, what's this?" He said as he pointed down to the old looking map laid out on the table.

"An old map" A2 said.

"No shit Sherlock. I'm asking you what THIS is." He points at the markers scattered on the map.

"… Who's Sherlock?"

4S gasped audibly as he covered his mouth with his hand. "How the hell don't you know who Sherlock is?! Don't you read woman?!" He sighed. "Maybe this is why you always jump in without thinking… talk about an impetuous mindset…"

"What did you call me?" A2 began.

"Impetuous. Meaning: Always acting without thinking. Synonyms: for me at least, is Idiot." 4S explained back.

"Alright, that's it!" A2 roared. "Come here!" She pounced on him but 2B grabbed her.

"Will you two stop!" Anemone to them both. She sighed. "For the past few weeks, your little squabbles have been pretty hard to stop lately."

"She started it…" 4S mumbled.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

Anemone sighed in frustration as 2B tried to hold both back from killing each other.

"I'm leading a bunch of kids…" She whispered to herself.

* * *

"So, these markers represent all the specified locations where a large amount of machines are gathering?" 4S looks towards Anemone as he waited for a reply.

Anemone nodded. "Some of our informants that's stationed near these locations reported it to me when they noticed something… strange."

"Strange?"

"Yes, strange."

"How so?"

"Apparently, the machines are trying to find a new leader."

"…"

All three were silent.

"What." Was 4S' dumbfounded response.

Anemone stared at the three. "Was that really hard to process?"

The three nodded.

Anemone sighed. "Remember Pascal?"

2B and A2 slowly looked down with their faces showing and mixed expression of pain, sorrow and pity.

"Wait, who's Pascal?" 4S asked.

Anemone smiled at the young lad. "An old friend."

He tilted his head in confusion. "Okay?" 4S responded.

2B then spoke up. "Are they hostile?"

Anemone shrugged. "Can't say for sure, that's why I'll be having 4S and 9S to do a scouting mission."

4S nodded. "Okay, I'm in. so what's the plan?"

"One of the closest locations here is the factory. I want you and 9S to infiltrate it without being detected and gain as much data as possible about these machine gatherings."

"Without being seen?"

"Yes."

"… You do realize that the 'S' in our name's stand for Scanner and not Stealth, right?"

A2 smirked. "What? Don't think you can do it?"

4S looked back to A2. "Okay, first of all I can do anything. Second, challenge accepted."

"I'll also have 2B and A2 accompany you two. Because the worst-case scenario here is losing our only two scanners would weaken our information gathering prowess by a large margin."

"Gee… thanks for caring."

"Also, the fact that this camp cares greatly for our two lovely scanners." Anemone added.

"Ha-ha, okay alright. So, when's the mission?" 4S asked.

"We'll send you off the first thing tomorrow so you better prepare now, or relax while you can." Anemone said before turning and exiting the tent.

"Alright." 4S clapped his hands, he turned to the two. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"We should go by pairs." 2B proposed.

"Sounds good." 4S agreed. "So, who's pairing with who?"

"2B with 9S and Me with… you." A2 said.

"Hell no. denied. I'd rather go alone." 4S declined.

"What? Why!?"

"Because you hate my guts!"

"You hate mine too!"

2B sighed. "I'll go with 4S." she stated.

Both heads turn to her. "What?" both, in perfect sync asked.

"I said I'll go with 4S." 2B said once more.

"Woah." A2 pressed on. "Don't you want to go with 9S? you two WERE inseparable."

2B nodded. "I think he needs… time."

A2 looked to 2B who was looking down with a gloomy expression. She pats her shoulder as 2B looked up to look at her, she smiled.

"I got it. I'll take care of 9S for you."

2B slowly smiled and nodded. "Please do."

4S looked at them both as he processed what was going on. He nodded to nobody as he left the tent. But his absence didn't go unnoticed as 2B slowly followed.

"Wait." She said.

4S stopped and looked back. "Yeah?"

2B slowly shifted as she asked. "Can we talk?"

4S thought about it for a second before he nodded. "Sure."

2B nodded as she leaded him away from the camp. Once a good distance away, she sat on a patch of grass, she held onto her knees, hugging it as she sat and looked at the view, overseeing a small waterfall.

4S sat a good distance away from her as he waited for 2B to say something. A few minutes passed and nothing was said. 4S sighed and decided to start the conversation himself.

"So, why'd you bring me here?" He started.

2B looked down on her knees. "…"

"You know, I think you should talk this out with Nines, not me…"

"…"

"Nothing's gonna happen unless you make it so."

"I know that…" She mumbled. "It's just that… I don't know how to approach him…"

"Yeah, with him spending his time in the infirmary almost every time, it's pretty much a miracle to talk to him unless it's on a mission." He chuckled.

2B hugs her knees a bit tighter.

"You just need to be straight-up with him. He's a good kid you know."

2B laughed silently. "Don't let him hear you say that…"

"Say, what?"

"That you think he's a kid."

"Well, he looks like one…"

"Yeah, and you look exactly like him."

"…"

The two exchanged glances and ended up both chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"… I love him you know." 2B stated. She quickly turned red and looked away. "But, not in a way you and A2 expect."

"So, like family?" 4S guessed.

2B nodded slowly. "He's like this… this…" 2B began to think of a comparison.

"He's like that one younger brother that you want to neglect but can't." 4S said plainly.

"Yeah, he's exactly like that." 2B agreed, nodding.

4S chuckled. "Yeah, I can relate."

"You know, you're like, more mature than 9S in some parts." 2B stated.

"Well, for human's maturity came along with age. So, I guess there's not really much of a difference between them and us huh?"

"Well, we were built in their image after all."

"Yep." 4S groaned as he stood up. He looked back to the scenery as the sun began to set. "We should probably go back."

2B nodded as she also stood up.

When 4S began to leave, 2B called him once again.

"4S."

And once again, he turned back to her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

4S smiled back and nodded. "No biggie. Kinda jealous that Nines gets all the pretty ladies but I understand that people like the cute-type." He shrugged.

2B laughed as she went ahead and followed him back to the camp, as the sun finally set down on the horizon.

* * *

The following morning the four met up at the exit path of the Resistance Camp.

4S yawned as he noticed he was the last one to arrive. "Sorry I'm late…"

9S and 2B smiled at him. "It's alright." They said in unison, in which shocked both androids.

A2 rolled her eyes. "Well are you good to go or not?" She asked 4S.

4S mock saluted A2. "All prepped and ready to depart ma'am."

A2 clicked her tongue at him as he smiled at her. "Well, let's go then. The faster we finish this the better."

"Aye, aye." 4S then turned to 2B and 9S. "You guys heard the wailing banshee. Let's go guys."

The two nodded as the four androids, and three pods departed towards their mission.

* * *

 **Hello there, this might be the like, the last chapter I'll be posting in a while, since there's lot of IRL stuff going on in my life right now. My new school year starts the day I'm posting this and its currently 3:58 AM as I'm typing this. Lol. Anyways. By the looks of this chapter people would assume that I shot down the potential of 9S and 2B getting together, and started to push her to 4S but it's not really like that. I'd like to think of their conversation as a means of 2B discovering her true feelings towards 9S and maybe, just maybe she doesn't actually see him as family (in this story anyways since I know the whole point of the game was the relationship between 2B and Nines yadda yadda yadda.) It's my story and I'm trying to find a way to make this work out.**

 **Anyways, this is V-Trigger. I'll be seeing you mates later. Oh, and be sure to leave a review. Those always help me out.**


	4. Operation: Factory

**Hello. it's been a while hasn't it? Here's the fourth chapter into this. and let me say this: I am not impressed. halfway through the chapter, my mind went blank. I've already planned what i want to happen but _how_ i'm going to initiate it was well on beyond me. after that I had some Microsoft word issued. my product key expired and i can't afford the full version one. so I found this one called Suitesuite WordGraph Editor, which I first thought was my saving grace in the situation...until it ultimately lost almost have the chapter with no possible way of recovering the lost data. so if you think that chapter is short, rushed and all over the place. Blame Suitesuite and my lack of patience. **

**P.S: i'm sorry for this terrible chapter**

* * *

"Alright, time to see what they got going on…" 4S looked behind him as his three companions were also busy with scouting the floor beneath them. They were currently crouching, atop a small walkway above a large clearing from inside the Factory. Beneath the four androids was a large group of machines seemingly arguing with a single, other machine lifeform that stood atop a pedestal.

"We want a leader!" One machine lifeform said.

Another spoke up, "Equal…rights, to all!"

"We…want democracy!"

4S was confused at what he heard; and judging from the faces of his companions, they too were just as lost as him.

"Democracy? How the hell did the Machines learn of such a concept?" He whispered out to the group.

"This is just like the Forest Kingdom," 9S spoke up, the other two androids nodding their heads.

"Wait, what Forest Kingdom?" Now 4S was genuinely confused. _Why the hell did all the interesting things happen to these three and not him?_ He shrugged at his own thoughts.

"The Forest Kingdom was a group of machine lifeforms inhabiting the forest area near the commercial facility. It appears that the machines the inhabit the forest has the sense of knowledge about Monarchy," Pod 153 explained.

4S raised an eyebrow, "Okay, first: Monarchy, then Democracy," He turned to 9S, "What next, Dictatorship?"

A yell of pain and a sound of metal clanging from beneath them echoed within the room. 4S and the others looked down in horror as the machines who were rebelling were now pieces of scrap, laying on the cold, steel floor.

The big machine standing on the pedestal glared at the remaining few machines alive, "Anyone... else that dares question my authority?" Its weird, deep voice spoke out loud. "All who oppose me… shall be terminated…"

A2 glared into 4S' direction, "You and your big mouth!"

"Shhh!" 2B shushed A2, "They might hear you from below."

"Agreed. Unit A2 should refrain in using loud voices to prevent mission failure," Scolded, Pod 024.

"Don't tell me what to do!" A2 roared angrily.

"INTRUDERS!"

4S deadpanned, "And there goes our cover… great work Banshee, you did it again." He stood up as the rest of the three did so too, "Alright, 2B just as planned, you're with me. 9S and A2. You two, go look for any more information that you can find about these meetings."

A2 grunted, as 9S kept silent.

4S sighed, "Nines… you exceed my capabilities in every aspect when it comes to information gathering…" He placed a hand on 9S' shoulder, "Can you do this?"

A few seconds and the white-haired shota nodded, "Alright. But what are you two gonna do?" He asked.

4S looked back down to the rampant machines, looking for them. He grinned. "A little commotion would get these guys off your backs while you two go do espionage."

2B, who was quiet all this time spoke up, "So we jump down there and wreak havoc?" 4S shrugged, he looked down as he jumped. His Pod floating suite.

Her eyes followed the black-haired lad as she sighed. And she too, jumped over the railings. But instead of floating down on her Pod, she decided to give the machines a hardy blow by punching the largest machine in the group as she crash landed on the floor.

"Nice landing. Ten out of ten for me!" 4S began as he fought off some of the machines that got close to the duo.

"Thanks, I try," Said 2B as she too grabbed her Virtuous Contract from behind her back.

"Androids… Androids…"

"Must kill… Must kill…"

"There's no end to them!" Yelled out 2B as she took care of another machine; only for another to immediately take its place.

4S looked around as he tried to find a path, but from the sheer number of machines, the elevator was a bit too out of reach. _Unless…_ "2B!"

"Yeah?" 2B answered, she looked at 4S who was pointing at the open elevator. There wasn't that much of a distance between them and the door; the only thing keeping them in being the machines blocking their way.

"Our Pods! They could blast a hole into that wall of machines!" 4S pointed out. "My Pod's already charging up!"

"On it! Pod!"

Both Pods charged up their energy to maximum outputs as both simultaneously fired in the same direction, causing a hole into the machine's death trap.

4S quickly grabbed 2B's hand as he dragged her along with him. "Run like hell!"

The two managed to crash to the open elevator door, only to notice that said elevator… was missing.

4S looked down, "Ah, fuck…" He then looked at nowhere, looking as if he was staring straight into someone before falling down the elevator shaft, in the most comical way ever.

* * *

9S and A2 sped through the countless walkways as they chased the 'Dictator' among the machines. The Plan? Their plan was to catch the machine lifeform and squeeze out as much information from it as possible.

If only they could find him… her? It? Yeah, it's probably It.

The two stopped at a two-way split, "Where to?" A2 asked out of the blue.

"Dunno," 9S admitted. He looked both ways, "Pod, go scan for any machine lifeform signals that resembles the big one from the pedestal from earlier."

"Affirmative, scanning for nearby machine signals." Pod 153 hummed for a few moments, "Machine signal found. It is coming from the room up ahead in the left direction."

A2 and 9S nodded to each other before running left at the split. On the way whilst they were running they noticed several android bodies scattered around.

"What the…" 9S stared at the dead corpses, "Some of them aren't whole…"

"So, what?" A2 questioned. "They probably lost their limbs when they were fighting for their lives."

"Yeah but…" 9S looked at the giant piles of dead android bodies, "This is too much…"

The 'Leader' of the machines stood atop one of the piles, eating on a YoRHa unit arm. Slowly the biped turned to the two units; eyes glowering red. "Food."

"Did… did this thing just called us food?" 9S asked.

A2 quickly drew her Type-40 blade, "Does it matter? Let's kill it." She quickly charged.

"Wait! We need it alive for questioning!" 9S shouted as A2 and the machine lifeform commenced battle, he sighed. "C'mon Pod. Let's go before she ends up killing our info source…" 9S and his Pod jumped into the fray.

* * *

4S groaned as he sat up, "Pod… a little light could help," He said as he saw through the nothingness of the darkness.

He heard an 'Affirmative' before his began to see where they are. He abruptly stood up, hand on his abdomen. Looks like he suffered a good amount of damage from the fall.

"2B?" He called out.

"Over here…" A desperate voice cried out.

He began to run towards the source of the voice, once he arrived he saw what was going on, 2B was impaled on the stomach with one of the steel rods. "Ohh…" He blurted out.

"Little help…?" 2B weakly asked.

"Yeah, yeah… Let's get you out of there…" 4S walked up to 2B and grabbed both her wrists. "Okay, I know we're androids and all… but this is gonna hurt. A lot."

"Just get on with it!" 2B hissed.

"OKAY!" 4S yanked 2B as her stomach began to slowly slide off the steel rod, 2B screaming in agony as she got herself pulled off from impalement. "Thanks…" She managed to breath out.

4S kneeled next to her, "Can you move?" He examined her wound, as 2B merely held onto her bleeding stomach.

2B nodded as she tried to stand up, but fell back on her behind. "Welp, that answers that…" 4S mumbled. He grabbed 2B's arm as he put it over his shoulder, he then continued to support her as she stood up and began to walk with him.

"Where are we anyway...?" 4S questioned.

"Scanners say that this is an underground level of the factory facility. It appears that it has been blocked off by the machines." Pod 042 said.

"Mind finding us a way out?"

"Affirmative."

4S continued to support 2B as they walked slowly into the dark corridors of the underground facility.

"Thanks…" 2B mumbled off.

"Don't mention it…" 4S blindly said as they continued walking.

After a few hours of endless walking, 4S slowly put 2B down as he himself sat down beside her. "Can our restoration items even fix a wound that big?"

2B shrugged. "I have no data regarding that issue…"

"Well, let's try it anyway," 4S said. He then, supported 2B as she tried to use her recovery items; which seemed to help a lot. "Well; it worked out…"

"Yeah."

"Can you move properly now?"

"In a few…"

"Okay."

"All this though..." 4S relaxed; leaning on a wall.

"What about it?"

"Well to start it out, Machines that want to be led peacefully. A tyrant in the works. Plus I sense something else that's gonna happen."

"Something else?"

"Like a war or something, there's just this…gut feeling that I have," 4S explained.

"…We don't have guts." 2B told him.

4S laughed cheerfully, "No 2B… we most certainly don't…"

2B wondered aloud, "I wonder how the other two are doing…"

"Well…" 4S looked at the dark corridors. "They're probably doing a whole lot better than we are…"

* * *

"Hold it still!"

"I'm trying!"

"Dammit, it's getting away!"

"Don't you think I can't see that!?"

"After it!" 9S ran after the tyrant machine; A2 following closely behind.

"Dammit; first it tries to eat us, then it runs away from us!? Just let me kill it already!" A2 shouted to 9S; In pursuit of the runaway machine.

"No! it's a source of valuable information!"

A2 grit her teeth, " _Fine!_ " She activated B-mode as she quickly ran faster than 9S. She found the machine cornered. It was only her and the machine; she then grinned. "Now… I'm just gonna cut off your limbs so can't get away…" She raised her sword. "This'll hurt… _a lot_." She brought it down as steel cut through steel.

"Did you get him?" 9S asked as he caught up.

"I did. Here." A2 tossed him the limbless body, but the machine itself was still alive.

"Food." The machine spoke up.

9S sighed. "Let's get this over with..." He muttered as he kneeled down next to the body and began extractiong information through hacking.

"Well? you got anything?" Asked A2.

9S' was silent before he muttered something, "A civil war..."

"A what?"

"A civil war." 9S spoke up, clearly this time. "The machines are planning to do an all-out large scale war to determine which is the strongest among their ranks..."

"But...why?" A2 asked again, concern could be heard from her voice.

"I don't know... the reason could be anyth-" 9S cut himself off as he paused for a minuted and gathered his thoughts.

"What?"

"The Ark." 9S said. "It took the machine network, all their memories and everything along with it."

"So?

"So, without the network. all machines are left to their own devices. no more hive mind that rules over all. They're discovering differences in their own suites. Their personalities, mannerisms. everything. They're beggining to think for theirselves instead of being told what to do by the network. They're beggining to recognize individuality..."

"Like Pascal? we've seen a bunch of machines to leave the network and live peacefully. So what differentiates these one from the ones who left the network?"

"Pascal's village. all the machines there aren't the only ones to leave the network. The Forest Kingdom machines also did. But a machine that's as close to this that remember would be Simone. A machine who understood the concept of 'beauty' and became obsessed to it." 9S finished.

"So what now? a civil war between machines. Isn't that good for us? I mean the machines are planning to kill each other." A2 questioned.

9S shook his head. "Once the war is done, the machines, if there's any laft would be united under one leader. It'll feel like fighting the network again except the machines will be more organized. intead of simply having the order of 'kill androids' they're going to be coming at us full force."

"Then we'll hit'em back!" A2 growled.

"How? without the network here or not. The world is still covered with machines. There's only four of us that are YoRHa androids capable of fighting. And the rest of the androids are outdated. We don't have enough firepower to be able to counterattack." 9S reasoned out.

A2 looked away and growled under her teeth.

9S sighed as he stood back up. "Let's find 2B and 4S. We'll go back to the Resistance Camp and share this intel with Anemone. God knows we all need it."

A2 nodded as she followed 9S to search for their allies.

She hoped they were well.


End file.
